The invention is based on an assembly for an electric lamp with an outer bulb. Such lamps are for example high-pressure discharge lamps or halogen incandescent lamps.
WO-A 2006/0131202 describes a high-pressure discharge lamp with an outer bulb, in which lamp an outer bulb is connected to a bottom plate, which is used for passing through the power supply lines. The glass bulb is in this case designed with hard glass technology using aluminosilicate glass. As a result, a pinch seal in the outer bulb is dispensed with, and the length of the outer bulb is reduced.
EP-A 1 659 617 has disclosed equipping a high-pressure discharge lamp with an outer bulb which has a shortened pinch seal. In this case, a cavity is left between the two films in the pinch-sealing surface, which cavity contains the power supply line and part of the discharge vessel.